


Ад и прочие курорты

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Hell, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин в аду, Сэм, чтобы его вытащить...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ад и прочие курорты

\- Сэмми? - разбитые губы едва шевелились.  
\- Да-а, Диннн... - мурлыкнул Сэм, отрывая очередной кусочек от мяса только что считавшего себя главным палачом ада. Влажный язык скользнул по заостренным зубам.  
\- Сэмми... - голос сорвался в хрип, боль в распятом теле затыкала глотку почище кляпа.

\- Да-а Диннн? - брат как-то слишком быстро перетек к Дину, замер у самого лица. Голубые глаза дико смотрелись на родном лице. Сэм тронул губам рот Дина, лизнул шеку:  
\- Пойдешь со мной Диннн? - в небесной голубизне полыхнуло кровавым закатом и Дин понял, дорога здесь только одна и она отнюдь не из Ада.  
\- Да, Сэмми. - он потянулся к брату, встретил его губы и ответил на поцелуй. Сэм прижался теснее, потерся пахом. Дин наплевав на боль обнял его ногами. С Сэмом хоть на адской сковородке, думал он, принимая в себя далеко не нежные толчки брата. Когда в глазах потемнело от оргазма, Сэм заткнул ему рот вскрытым запястьем и Дину пришлось сделать несколько глотков. Горло перехватило болью, Дин забился на дыбе, Сэм прижал его сильнее и тоже кончил.

Очнулся Дин уже на полу, с Сэмом под боком. Целый и невредимый, если не считать огня гулявшего по венам.

\- Что это было?  
\- Кровь ангела и демона в одном флаконе.  
\- Как ты выдержал этот коктель? Я чуть не сдох с пары глотков...  
\- Ну, я... эмм... - Сэм отвел глаза, - я и не выдержал.  
\- Черт, Сэм!  
\- И черт и Сэм! Тебе не кажется, что если уж мы занялись истреблением демонов, то лучше начать с первоистоков? - он обвел рукой вокруг себя. - Быть ближе к началу проблемы просто невозможно.

Сэм провел пальцами по лицу брата.  
\- Я не смог без тебя. И этот способ показался мне не худшим. В конце концов в аду единицы могут противостоять ангелам.  
\- И что мы будем делать когда эта кровь из нас выветрится?!

Сэм взял его за подбородок, со вкусом поцеловал.  
\- Дин, мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но мы мертвы. У нас нет метаболизма. Эта хрень из нас никогда не выветрится. Главное не покидать ад как можно дольше.  
\- Почему то мне кажется, - Дин покосился на растерзанный труп, - что все демоны ада резко перехотели видеть нас в гостях.

Сэм улыбнулся.

***

"Даже в аду можно хорошо устроиться", подумал Дин вечность спустя, кончая в Сэма и размазывая по телам сперму брата.

Их "жизнь" теперь стала гораздо проще, не надо было задумываться о пропитании и ночлеге, ушла в прошлое морока с поддельными кредитками и ворованным бензином. О "детке" он тосковал больше всего, но Сэм заявил, что не желал бы Импале оказаться в аду и пришлось согласиться. Да и где тут ездить, летать гораздо сподручнее. А изменения во внешности, ну что ж... Дин почесал крылом режущиеся рожки, ни кто в аду не остается прежним.

Поначалу его донимал страх, что демоны начнут на них облавную охоту, но Сэм доказал, что психология демонов - точная копия человеческой и будет достаточно убить несколько шишек, чтобы высшие демоны перестали интересоваться проблемами остальных и больше думали о переделе власти, а не об уничтожаемых сонмах новичков. Так и вышло.

Теперь у нех были только секс и охота. Сэм, секс и охота, что ещу нужно для счастья?

***

Гэбриэль съел конфету. Он всегда считал, что в аду бесятся с жиру идиоты, у которых нет проблем на своей территории. Теперь у них есть проблемы, целых две. И апоколипсис откладывается на неопределенное время. И его больше не беспокоят с архангельскими обязанностями. Он почесал цапнутое Винчестером запястье и подумал, что стоит отловить Лилит сбежавшую из ада и подпоить Джона Винчестера демонской кровью, чтобы ангелам в раю тоже было чем заняться. Улыбнулся и захрустел вафлями.


End file.
